User talk:Ddog32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Jade Valentine page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 00:39, 10 June 2011 Daughter of Harmonia it is! Welcome to the cabin, Jade Valentine! Also, please start signing things you post like claims or IM's. If you don't people won't know who it is they're speaking with. To put a signature (aka a siggie), you either make four ~'s or you press the signature button which is next to the template one. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 00:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) totally! What colors, and IM me the picture, too, k? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ... I'm a persistent person. Do you have your pic? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, heres a tutorial - #CLICK THE BUTTON WITH ONE BROWN PICTURE FRAME THAT'S NEXT TO THE ONE WITH THREE OF THEM. #TYPE IN THE TITLE OF JADE'S PHOTO IN THE "FIND" SECTION. #IT WILL COME UP WITH SEARCH RESULTS. LOOK FOR JADE'S PHOTO IN THOSE AND CLICK IT. #ADD A CAPTION IF WANTED, THEN CLICK "ADD PHOTO" #Viola! WARNING - IF JADE'S PHOTO ISN'T UPLOADED, DO NOT USE THIS TUTORIAL. tell me if it's not uploaded, k? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) well, you're doing it, lol. IM is short for Iris Messaging, which is what messages are called here. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I'll have your Lavender and White Word Bubble ready in about ten minutes or less. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) To use it... #Make two of these { #Type "Jade", without the " #make one | (That looks like an I, but really it's shift+left slash.) #Make five ~ #Make another | #Type what you want to say #Finish with two more { Post your comment, and, done! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) new user levels Per our new user levels, you are level: Unfortunately this also means that you have one more character approved then is allowed for the policy, however we wont' ask you to delete one, but to choose on of your characters to add this template to: Until which time you have been here long enough to warrant that many characters.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You are level two now, ignore that. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, your template's ready. Be sure you follow the instructions on the Get Started page in order to use it. Here's what it looks like (I will only use this to show you, I swear on the River Styx): There you go! Happy Iris-Messaging! Socutewow18 23:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I've noticed that your character's page, Jade Valentine, is kind of small. Could you please put a little more in it? Thanks! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 04:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity It appears you have been inactive lately. Are you done here? Or are there other reasons? If you're done, any characters of yours can be deleted, but if you plan to come back, make sure to explain before we start deleting. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 16:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) characters/activity Just a heads up, you are like 6 days from being inactive enough to lose your characters, they also all need their histories expanded.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC)